The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to various physical features on an inlet guide vane (IGV) that facilitate the proper orientation of the IGV within the compressor, thereby eliminating the chance of backwards installation of the IGV.
It is known to install an IGV in an improper, backwards configuration within a compressor of a gas turbine engine. As a result of the backwards installation, not only can performance issues occur but also structural issues may arise on the forward rotor and stator blades and vanes within the compressor. Worst case, an expensive failure of the compressor may occur.